wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Ruby in the throne
this is a short fanfic by epicKieren66 (this was also my first fanfic I wrote, originally published on the Wings of fire wiki) She was sure she could do it this time. Ruby was ready to fight her mother to the death, determined to stop this sick show of her's. Now that Scarlet had her talons on the Dragonets of Destiny, there was no better time to prove that she could be queen. ''Mother has to die, this is the way of our tribes now days. ''Even though Ruby did feel bad about challenging Scarlet on her hatching day of all days. ''I'll set the prisoners free, After all. If the dragonets of destiny are here, how much longer could this war last. ''As she entered on to the spectating grounds, Ruby heard an unfamiliar voice, "That settles our Icewing problem. Is there anything else we can do?" Ruby looked and saw a Nightwing grinning at Scarlet, who looked upset. ''Or begin another war. ''The nightwings were now flying away. Ruby began to approach Scarlet again to tell her that she was challenging her. "Excuse me. Pardon me. So sorry to interupt." Ruby would say as she passed spectating dragons, who had either upset expressions or just simmply Gazed in awe. Still far away from Scarlet, Ruby, as well as all of the other Skywings and Mudwings heard Scarlet bellow, "I will Have one thing go my way today!" ''Well That's sure helping me on my decision on fighting Scarlet today, knowing she's not having a good day ''"Peril of the Skywings verus Clay of the mudwings!" Ruby rolled her eyes. ''Or, you know. Kill one of the dragonets of destiny. ''Clay entered the arena along with peril. "FIGHT!" Clay and Peril, who now were already slashing at each other, but trying to have a reasonable conversation. ''Peril is a threat to my tribe. She has to be exiled at the soonest opportunity. ''Ruby was standing next to Scarlet's new and actually very beautiful Rainwing. Ruby thought she saw the Rainwing staring at her, but she knew that was not true, or she thought that was not true. Ruby stepped back. ''Why am I so afraid to challenge mom? I'm going to win... I hope. ''Ruby did not know what to do. She sat and looked at the arena, noticing Clay was under Peril and not melting to his death, and more importantly, they were looking right at her. ''Maybe they want me as queen! ''Ruby thought with a grin. ''Alright, with a dragonet of destiny wanting me to be queen and not Scarlet, I'll surely challenge her. ''Ruby stood up, turned and saw the rainwing on her hind legs, shooting a black liquid at Burn. Burn Noticed too, grabbed Scarlet, and forced her right into the black liquid. Time seemed to be speeding up as Scarlet let out a shriek. Scared dragons were flying all about. The dragonets left into a cave in the sky kingdom. Soon only one dragon was left in the arena. Ruby, who was also terrified got up, walked to Scarlets throne in the spectating area, and sat on it. "Looks like I'm the new queen." Ruby said to herself, remembering what she heard skywings saying about the black liquid. The black liquid that killed an Icewing, and most likely her mother. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story)